


Ring

by EmoSheep, purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheep/pseuds/EmoSheep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d
Summary: Draco kisses Sirius, and thinks he has blown it.





	

The doorbell sounded throughout Draco's apartment like an alarm.

 

He was expecting this. Some kind of formal goodbye; a means to break off whatever this has become was inevitable after what had happened. It’s all his fault.

He knows that he is disgusting. Sirius is double his age, and that in and of itself should be enough of an incentive to rid the thoughts and feelings that now plague his mind. Not to mention the fact that they're cousins. Though technically legal by law, not many would approve, and rightfully so. Why does he always become what he hates?

Even Sirius, the very man who he grew up to despise, isn’t as twisted and sick as he is. Draco had failed. Again. 

He swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up and burn his throat. Reaching over to the nearest table to steady his shaking body, he tried to will the nausea away, but with no real success. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. Why did he always have to screw things up? Why couldn’t he just accept things for what they were? Sirius is the one good thing that has happened to him since the war. But he still wanted more. He was disgusting and greedy. He should be grateful that Sirius even wants to look at him. Draco can't even look at himself half the time, so how can he expect Sirius to ever want him? Just a brat: a selfish, greedy brat.

Another ring shattered his trail of thought. With a heavy sigh and shoulders squared, he lifted his head. He opened the door, a tremor in his hand. 

Before him stood the man who he had inadvertently fallen in love with.

Draco looked away; he couldn’t bare to face him. Normally he would hate being seen this vulnerable. His whole life he has stayed hidden behind any wall he could find, whether it be his name, money, or downright rudeness and sarcasm. He couldn’t hide with Sirius though, he didn’t want to. This is what he deserved. He deserved everything that Sirius was about to say to him, every last cruel word. Draco prepared himself to endure each insult, expecting the worst. Freak. Poof. Faggot.

Each one he would accept, swallow and mull over, letting it pour out on his skin like venom. Maybe he would hit him. Draco would like that, he needs to be beaten. He wouldn’t resist, Sirius would be justified after what Draco had done.

“Draco, I’m so sorry.” 

Draco looked up. The man before him looked beaten. Bags framed his dark eyes and his uncombed hair curled nastily into a messy tangle. His dishevelled clothing betrayed him of the fact that he has rushed here. The man looked broken. 

“I know it’s not enough. I should never have let it come to this. I shouldn’t have encouraged this but, Merlin, do I want this badly. I’m sorry, So, so, sorry. I will completely understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I'm begging you, please, at least forgive me. Honestly, I never meant to hurt you, that is the last thing in this world that I want. Please, know at least this much.”

Draco gaped at the older man for what felt like a full minute, trying to process what he has just heard.

“Sirius, have you forgotten that I’m the one who kissed you first?”

With a start, Sirius flinched. The sorrow in his eyes dug a hole in Draco’s heart, and he just couldn’t take it. Warm wet trickled its way down his cheek, and he wasn’t even surprised. Draco cried. 

“Sirius, I kissed you.” he said it again. "I kissed you, and when I heard the doorbell, I was certain you came here to leave me. To tell me that you were disgusted. I thought that you would never want to speak to me again. I thought that maybe you would even punish me… hurt me.” Sirius seemed to physically recoil at the idea. “Sirius, that is what I deserve, not an apology. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who kissed you.”

Sirius reached out and tentatively took a hold of Draco’s hand. Instinctively, Draco pulled him inside, and lead him over to the sofa, where they sat down.

He took a big breath, and everything he has been wanting to say for months finally tumbled out of him. “You’re just so kind, and the most wonderful person I have ever met… you're so charming and everything that I could ever hope for. How you can even look at me I have no idea-”

Sirius chuckled, looking at the blonde with a small grin.

Draco found the older man’s laugh infectious and began to giggle in response, ducking his head to avoid Sirius seeing his blush.

Only when Sirius’ hand reached up and traced the side of his face, the outline of his jaw did his laughter die down.

Slowly, he leaned in, giving every chance for Draco to turn, to recoil and point out his misunderstanding. But Draco didn’t run, didn’t turn, instead he leaned in and closed the gap. 

This kiss was slower than their first. Less hungry, less chaotic. It was like they were letting the kiss speak what they had wanted to say to each other this whole time. Draco poured every emotion into it.

He broke of their kiss with a giggle. He breathed into the embrace that followed. Sirius made him feel complete.

He nuzzled his face into his man’s neck. The man who he had loved for months. The man, who has loves him back just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :) I just love these two. Please like and comment if you liked it! xx


End file.
